


Liv and Let Rage

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Puns & Word Play, Teasing, daddy kink if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Blaine decides to cut to the chase this time when Liv drops by.
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Liv Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Liv and Let Rage

**Author's Note:**

> written for Any Fandom Goes Bingo, filling prompt square: Because I completely fucking hate you. No offense. (prompt in bold)

“Why the frown, Miss Eiderdown?” Blaine quipped as Liv walked into his office with a huff. She glared over at him and rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Livy baby, tell daddy why you’re so mad today...maybe we can find a way to put a smile on that sourpuss, hmm?”

**“Because I completely fucking hate you. No offense.”** Liv sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed, her eyebrow raising in a silent challenge. 

“Oh, really? Then why is it that every time you come over here, you end up smelling like _me_ , with _my_ fingerprints bringing a fresh bloom of color to that pretty, pale skin of yours? Doesn’t exactly sound like hate to me, sweetheart.”

Blaine stood from his chair, stepping closer to Liv and looming over her, a flash of mischief in his eyes as he braced his hands on the desk. He leaned in, following her forward as she leaned back. _Always this dance. This pretense_ , like she didn’t _love_ the thrill she felt when she was with him. Like she didn’t come harder than ever as he fucked into her, hands gripping tight at her alabaster skin, giving in to her darkest desires.

“Blaine…”

“Come now, Ms. Moore, you know exactly why you came here.” Blaine smirked down at her, his gaze flicking down to her lips momentarily. “Must we play this cat and mouse game every time you come by for some hot, angry, zombie-love?”

“Maybe I like the game. Maybe it’s the chase that makes it so much fun, Blaine. Now, are you going to give me what I came here for, or am I going to have to satisfy my needs elsewhere?”

“All you had to do was ask, princess.” Blaine inched closer, his breath ghosting over her lips as he stepped between her legs. “Only question is, how rough do you want it tonight?”


End file.
